


Madness

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Cravings [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: The boy is a beauty like no other.Percival does not want to approach him. He dares not, lest he sullies the boy's sublimity.He only dares to dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted to destroy something beautiful?

The boy is a beauty like no other.

A creature with carved ivory cheeks, plush cherry lips, dark slant eyes with a sultry yet innocuous gaze, and soft, sable coloured hair, cut and shaved without care, framing his immaculate face.

Percival sees him in his dreams. He sees him in the corner of his eye whenever he leaves his workplace. He watches the boy - old enough to be called a man - tall, yet made small by his hunched shoulders and bowed head, as he gives out his flyers quietly. Always careful to avoid contact, always out of anyone's way.

He wonders what it is about the boy’s unassuming figure that first attracted his attention.

Perhaps it is the look that the boy has sometimes. Looking off into the distance at something or nothing, lost in thought. He would look so ethereal, as if he would disappear into dust if he were to blink. Like a painting, the boy looks sad but beautiful, and so impossible and fleeting that Percival wants to reach out and touch.

He never does.

But the boy remains in his mind, both while he is awake or in slumber, tormenting him with his irresistible allure.

Percival does not want to approach him. He dares not, lest he sullies the boy's sublimity. So instead, he watches.

He does not think his eyes would be noticed; he is one of many after all.

Percival wonders about the boy. He knows nothing of him other than what he sees. He wishes he has a name he could put to the boy's face. He imagines what his voice sounds like, if he were to speak any louder than a careful whisper. He thinks about how it would feel to run his fingers through that soft hair and slide his palm over the closely shaved nape. He can only guess the boy's scent, maybe of snow, or rain, as delicate as the image he projects. He does not entertain the thought of how it would be like if their gazes were to meet.

He only dares to dream.

In his sleeping fantasies, he holds the boy in his rough hands and they leave marks. His alabaster skin is like a canvas; Percival paints him with colours. Black like soot, blue with bruises, and red from the blood under his warm and flushed skin. He sees the boy's face twisted in pleasure, mouth open and lips glistening. His dark eyes shimmer with unyielding tears and his hair is tousled, unravelled and Percival drinks in the debauchery.

His dreams seep into his waking mind and stains his hands, and Percival washes the evidence of his desires away.

Shame burns into his chest when the boy looks into his eyes the first time. Percival had thought to be inconspicuous, but it seems he has been careless. The boy’s gaze pierces him as if seeing his thoughts, and Percival finds himself frozen. He watches, confused, as the same boy, the subject of his passion, steers toward him, not even looking at the road he crosses.

The boy's lips curve into a slight smile once he is close enough for Percival to feel the warmth from him. He is taller than Percival first thought, and he holds his gasp when he finally takes a good look of the boy's eyes. They are the colour of brandy, brown and gold and intoxicating.

“Percival Graves,” he finds himself saying, and offers the boy his hand.

Percival does not want to stain the boy with his tainted soul. He does not want to be lured into madness by the illusion of promise in the boy's eyes. The boy has tortured him enough in his dreams. He does not want to fall into sin anymore than he already has.

But the creature haunting his dreams is not merciful. He takes Percival’s hand with a look of awe and wonder, and Percival realizes he is already too far gone.


End file.
